1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connecting structure for connecting a cable to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known coaxial cable connecting structure includes a printed substrate having a slit formed on an upper surface thereof and connection patterns formed on both sides of the slit for connecting an external conductor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-68175). The technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-68175 enables placing the external conductor of the coaxial cable in the slit formed on the printed substrate and connecting the external conductor to the connection patterns on both sides of the slit; therefore, the height necessary for attaching the coaxial cable is reduced by the depth of the slit.